In the cosmetic and pharmaceutical industries it is common practice to package liquids such as lotions, jellies and creams in thermoplastic containers or in containers having thermoplastic caps. Many of these liquids are intended to be dispersed by the drop or in a fluid stream. As a result, the caps are designed with an integral fluid flow channel that is exposed when the top of the cap is cut off.
This type of storage bottle is extensively used in the hair styling industry for the storage of permanent wave solutions which have a high ammonia content. It is current practice to open "perm" bottles with an open-faced industrial type razor blade, or a pair of scissors, or by employing a needle to puncture a hole in the top of the cap. However, all of the foregoing methods of opening a perm bottle cause the metal of the opener to come into contact with the ammonia in the solution which causes the opener to rust. This is undesirable as children are often present at the hair stylist and could, therefore, accidentally come into contact with sharp implements and also because rusted cutting tools can cause tetanus if the skin is accidentally punctured.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a bottle opener which is safe and convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bottle opener which is sanitary in operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bottle opener having a hidden cutting edge.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bottle opener which is inexpensive.